DUTML
The Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations, formerly t he Democratic Union of Timor and Surrounding Locations, formerly the Democratic Union of Timor, is a country that stands out a long way owing to its long name. It possesses lands in most of the continents on Earth, and small plots of land in all of them. It is a part of the UoP. Ruled by Prime Minister Arnold Frit with a fist of ice-cream and general insanity, the country keeps a great deal secret, such as the workings behind many of its technologies. However, snippets have been obtained at great risk to a chocolate bar, and will be published below. '﻿History' The DUTML was created on the 7th of November, 2010. ''Pre-DUTML '﻿'The Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations had an ignominious start to its metaphorical life. Its only claim to fame was a brief moment in a spotlight when its Prime Minister's Office was broken into, and a message left asking if the government wouldn't mind awfully disarming its nuclear weapons. It did so, and the woman who'd left the note was hurriedly hired, and swiftly became the country's best ambassador. Shortly afterwards, Arnold Frit, a former general, rose to power, piggybacking the disarmament, as he'd used nuclear disarmament as a point for canvassing votes. Early years After coming to power, Prime Minister Frit became obssessed with jade statuettes, and unsuccessfully attempted to gain trade agreements with other nations. With shielding and amphibious-craft technological developments underway, Frit began to send jade statuettes all over the place. Fortunately for the people of what was then called the Democratic Union of Timor, his obsession swiftly moved onto doors. Shortly afterwards, the country observed some fireworks in the form of the first two destructions of Ancient Greece, With a plasma shield ready for use, armoured hovercraft in production and TV screens on the roof of Parliamentary Dome, PM Frit began to send doors around as well. The Bombardment of Many Doors After failing to send a door to the replica Earth mostly owned by Ancient Greece via trampoline, Frit attempted to send some more doors by cannon, going through five doors, one cannon, and half of someone else's fountain. Lord Darknis, the leader of Ancient Greece, responded overenthusiastically by firing a million doors at Frit's house. More worryingly, a nuclear bomb was also sent, strapped to a door. Nera also attached hyperdrives to a door and shot that into Frit's back yard as well. Using a device given to them by the Republic of Heaven, the Ancient Greeks destroyed Frit's house for no apparent reason. This caused Ancient Greece to become the DUTML's first official annoyance, a state which was soon revoked. First Allies As the Grand Empire of the House rose into the stage of CYOC, the DUT was the first to welcome them, and the two countries shortly became allies, although progress was somewhat hampered by a rogue minister on the part of the GEH. The first allies, however, were very nearly lost as some confusion resulted in New Jamaica nearly declaring war on the GEH. Once this was resolved, the GEH, Ancient Greece, the DUT and a few other countries conquered Australia. Confusion once again occurred, this time nearly causing war between the NPE and Ancient Greece and the GEH, whilst PM Frit was asleep. Once he awoke, he accidentally claimed some lands belonging to the NPE, unclaimed them hurriedly, and renamed the DUT to the DUTSL (Democratic Union of Timor and Surrounding Locations.) Thailand was then conquered by a number of people, and arguments resulted, chiefly between Ancient Greece and the GEH, although a number of more powerful countries joined in. PM Frit was once again asleep at the time. The DUTML in the Olympics Amidst the general surprise of the DUSTL beating Djinnaken at ice hockey in the Winter Olympics, some more military vehicles entered production, PM Frit changed obsessions again to be obsessed with clocks, and the DUTSL took on its current name of DUTML (Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations.) This was chiefly because it now owned Papua New Guinea and so it no longer only owned locations surrounding Timor. The GEH, Ancient Greece, and Belozay spent a while arguing over an island belonging to the DUTML, before it was pointed out to them that none of them could/would need to get onto it, respectively for the former two and the latter. The Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire and the DUTML agreed a trade agreement, and part of Thailand was gifted to the DUTML by the GEH for no apparent reason. The Thailand Debacle Ancient Greece's DNA-scanning technology caused a minor problem when a DUTMLian trader lost an estimated 3000 World Credits and was then shot by the Greeks, forcing PM Frit to re-designate them as an official annoyance. In the midst of the annoyance, the DUTMl claimed a small cloud of galactic dust, and Belozay became an ally to the DUTML. In a petty tantrum due to having some of Thailand taken from him, Lord Darknis decided to carpet-bomb his own lands with nuclear weapons. A large peace treaty was started to calm things down, with the DUTML being one of the signatories, and PM Frit consistently pushing for peaceful resolutions. The First Unknown Sadly, a large portion of the DUTML's history was lost in the ravages of time (due to a spammer maxing CYOC 27,) and thus a significant time gap appears here. What is known is that Croatia was jointly conquered by the GEH and the DUTML, but very little else. What is also known is that the DUTML allied itself with Ancient Greece for peace-keeping puroses, and also that a large argument over soda companies erupted between the GEH and Ancient Greece, and an employee from Ancient Greece's soda company was found to have a microchip in his head (owing to Ancient Greece's Project MEMORY.) The Insanity of Lord Darknis Ancient Greece ignored repeated requests to explain the presence of the microchip, and so the DUTML duplicated the chip for further study. At the same time, Ancient Greece suddenly attacked the newly-formed Ottoman Empire with a barrage of nuclear weapons. Belozay quarantined Ancient Greece, which reluctantly agreed to split some American states between itself and the GEH in exchange for Syria being left to the GEH and Belozay. The NPE randomly intervened by claiming Syria for itself, then vaporised Ancient Greece for the third time. After some whining on the part of Lord Darknis, Ancient Greece was fully restored by the NPE. For some mysterious reason, a sport became popular in the DUTML involving stuffed toys of Lord Darknis being smashed around with baseball bats. With a treaty to end matters peacfully being ignored by Ancient Greece, New Jamaica crippled the errant country. A newly-formed country known as the OES attempted to help Ancient Greece get around this and was summarily destroyed, while the DUTML looked on happily. The Second Unknown Another, longer, time-lapse occurs here for the same reason as the previous one. The most notable event during this was the total and final obliteration of Ancient Greece. Also during this period, Kenya, an undisclosed part of Hungary, the Cape Verde Islands, and a small cloud of galactic dust were claimed by the DUTML. The DUTML became allies with Ariadne, a newly-formed country which later exploded, leaving no trace of itself apart from a mountain, converted into a spacefaring military base by the DUTML, which survived the catastrophe. The DUTML also became allies with Ahk-Na-Gahk, Juton, Reach and Nera. The UoP was also formed during this time, and the DUTML joined it for the purposes of peacekeeping. A number of technological advancements were completed during this period, notably the ability to teleport the reverse-engineered microchip originally designed by the Ancient Greeks into the heads of civilians. The DUTML of Today A number of countries were formed during this period, notably Pacem and Vorno. Kenya was traded to the Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire in exchange for Ghana and advanced knowledge regarding antimatter, which PM Frit had forgotten to order development of. Pacem became an ally to the DUTML and a planet in the vicinity of the previously-claimed cloud of galactic dust was also claimed by the DUTML. After some investigation, Pacem was revealed to have asked Reach for uranium, supposedly for testing purposes, but then admitted that its true aim was to attack Vorno. Pacemian spies, pretending to be trapped, murdered some innocent Vornoains who were trying to help them, a deed recorded by a DUTMLian operative. Shortly afterwards, a gang of peaceful Pacemian protestors were murdered by their government. The DUTML dissasociated itself from Pacem for these reasons. At about the same time, the DUTML became a Royal State of the great Index Kingdom . A while later the DUTML tested its modern military might for the first time, aiding Juton in defeating the non-player-controlled Exilans, causing a modicum of awe due to its use of the seemingly immortal mummified animals known as Nights. Two countries belonging to Margerald, on various accounts, became the subject of tests of Project CaMM, turning their overpowered technology into irises (the flowers). Shortly afterwards, two newly-formed countries became the subject of tests of Operation Atomic Memory, causing half of their respective populations to become obsessed with raspberry jam. PM Frit started buying toothbrushes instead of clocks, and the NPE sent him a shipment of laser toothbrushes. Lord Darknis, who had escaped the destruction of his country, attempted to rally a new population to his cause; the DUTML responded to his overpowering by sending his entire country into protests regarding raspberry jam. The DUTML's shielding technology was renamed twice. The inhabitants of Juton's moon, known as the Lunanians, declared war on Juton. After being defeated by Juton and its allies, the rulers of Lune did a Darknis and self-nuked. Pacem and Vorno started the first of many skirmishes between them, causing Cyberain to intervene as the war was being fought on its land. The Chadian State of the Djinnaken Empire became an ally. For the first time in about 200 years, a criminal escaped from DUTML custody, fleeing to a mysterious cloaked figure who was puppeting the Borg race into attacking first Juton, then New Lune (those Lunanians who'd escaped the carpet-bombing of their homeland, now called Calamity,) encountering the DUTML AI known as Mind in the process. PM Frit went on holiday to Reach. Pacem and Vorno underwent an even more destructive war, culminating in the launch of a large number of antimatter missiles on Pacem's part. Vorno teleported them into Pacem's homeland. Under instigation from their government, Pacemians began protesting against the NPE, who'd intervened in the war, and were executed by the NPE's police before the DUTML caused all the remainder to revolt against the Pacemian government instead. Vorno teleported all Pacemian tourists in their land into a star; the DUTML caused 300 Vornoains to become Pacemians as compensation. Pacem shot a missile at FTL through the Earth, causing endless tsunamis and earthquakes. The DUTML relocated the tsunamis coming at its land into the Pacemian palace, calmed down the earthquakes affecting its lands, and then declared Pacem an official annoyance (a movement that gained support from Atlantis). New Jamaica repeated the punishment it had performed on Darknis, forcing Pacem to rely on New Jamaica for protection and economic support. 'Military' The DUTML uses very few soldiers in its modern military. The majority of its fighting force is comprised of Nights and Amorphs. Humans are generally used as commanders. Land Walkers (decomissioned) Walkers were created as an alternative to tanks. They were six-limbed machines that walked (hence the name) over land. Mostly designed to inspire fear in the enemy, early models were not particularly effective. Tanks were faster, and generally better armoured. As technology improved, they became faster, and capable of traversing trickier terrain. At their peak, before decommision, they were armed with two modified 120mm guns and a minigun. There was room for six occupants, although the Walkers could be handled by one skilled operator if necessary. ICTOANEs (renamed PSEECEs) (renamed TEERACFEs) Tank-sized all-terrain shield emitters, they are the only modern land units that take humans into the field (as technicians, for on-the-spot modifications to the shield.) They can travel at inclines of up to 1-in-3, and through water up to 2 meters deep (any higher and the shield emitter would get wet, which is not good.) When not projecting, they can travel at up to 50mph. When projecting, they are limited to 25mph. Buzzers (decomissioned) A variant to Walkers, they could be airdropped from above to land behind enemy lines. They were armed with one rocket launcher and a minigun. There was only room for four occupants, but the Buzzers could be operated remotely if necessary (this feature was never actually used in combat.) Exos (decomissioned) Similar to the 'Iron Man Suit' lent to Ancient Greece by the Republic of Heaven, these were humanoid drones. Remotely operated, they could fly by means of manipulating TEERACF fields, and were armed with two rocket launchers and a minigun, along with copious quantities of grenades and other nefarious devices. They were capable of lifting extremely heavy loads due to the fact that they possessed the first prototype personal shielding. A variant was designed that could at times be inhabited by a human, but the design never got to the production line. Sea APVs (decomissioned) The first ever technological advancement made by what was then the DUT, these were hovercraft, protected to a limited extent by electroplated titanium. Each was armed with a SMG and a 60mm gun. Basilisks (decomissioned) Another variant on Walkers, these were amphibious, and could travel the world's oceans. However, they could only take two occupants. They were armed with a single 120mm gun and a minigun. Air Drones (decomissioned) Remote-controlled jet-powered drone planes. They were only armed with a light minigun as the vast majority of space was taken up with software. ARAEs (decomissioned) Small remote-controlled cameras capable of shooting in infrared and thermal. They could fly owing to a set of helicopter blades attached to them, but were not armed in any way. Some independent organisations did adapt them to carry tasers. 'Shadows (decomissioned) Jets with thermoptic camouflage. They were armed with interchangable missiles and thus could be optimised for long-range targeting, dogfights, and more or less every other sort of warfare the air force had in stock. In total, they could carry 4,000lb of missile at any one time. At the cost of losing stealth abilities, they could also carry large stores on the exterior of the plane, such as extra fuel or missiles. The only time this was actually used outside of a training exercise, the stores contained supplies to be given to the civilians of a country being conquered by a number of countries, the DUTML included. Space Lympixes Lympixes were the first spacecraft created by the DUTML capable of FTL travel. They are one-man fighters, equipped with twin particle beams and a Rupture space-rifle. Watchers Watchers were capable of going for up to 4 years without resupply. They are massive cruisers. Nowadays, they can go without resupply for indefinite periods owing to the inclusion of CaMM ports. They were not originally armed, but now carry 10 Rupture space-miniguns. When they were merged with APTEERACFs, they underwent a dramatic redesign, mostly for asthetic effect. APTEERACFs (decommisioned) These were large craft, but the majority of the ship was taken up with the giant TEERACF projectors. They were half the size of a watcher, but only took five crew members. In comparison, watchers can comfortably hold up to about four hundred people. After advances in shielding technology, they were scrapped; their function given to watchers, which were outfitted with the TEERACF projectors. Nights Amorphs''' Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:European Nations Category:Australian Nations